peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Driving Troubles
Driving Troubles is an fanon episode of Peppa Pig. Summary Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig rewards Peppa to driving the car, but will something bad happens? Transcript Peppa's First Day at Driving (In Peppa's house) Peppa: Driving Troubles! (Zooms into Peppa's house and into the living room) Mummy Pig: Peppa, you have been a very well-behaved piggy this week! Daddy Pig: And we're giving you the chance to drive the car! Peppa: Really? Mummy Pig: Yes indeed, Peppa! Peppa: Wow! (Mummy Pig gives Peppa a key and Peppa jumps into car and drives to Pedro's house and meets up Pedro Pony) Hey, Pedro! Hop on! Pedro: Hi... Erm, Peppa, why do you do all these dangerous things only for teenagers and adults! You, Koraemon, and I are both only 4. Neither of us can drive the car. Mr. Pony: (Points at Peppa) Peppa! WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT?! Peppa: Coach Pony! Calm down! Mummy and Daddy said I could because I'm behaving well! ASK THEM! Mr. Pony: Okay. (Walks to Peppa's house) Peppa: Hop on, Pedro! (Gets out of car, throws Pedro in there and starts the car) Mr. Pony: Pedro! Darling Pedro! I'm sorry I let Peppa drive you away! (Shoots himself and dies) Chorus: ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE SHENRON BACK TOGETHER AGAIN (The scene cuts to the Peppa's car stops outside Dog's Pizza) Peppa: '''Danny, hop on! '''Danny: Who iiiisssss iiiiitttt?! (Saws Peppa and Pedro) Oh, Peppa. How did your car get here? Peppa: My parents let me drive it here! Granny Dog, can you ask them? Granny Dog: Okay, Peppa! I'll bet it'll be a no! (Walks to Peppa's house) (The scene cuts to Peppa's car drives to Suzy's secret club, where Suzy meets Peppa and her friends) Suzy: Peppa! How did you get your car? It is my special day? Peppa: My parents "didn't disowned me" and allowed me to drive it here! I'm better than you, right? Suzy: Fuck off. (Suzy hops to the Peppa's car and drives off) (However, the car drives across a road that's being washed and starts spinning) Peppa: Woah! Woah! Woah! Pedro: Peppa! I told you this was a bad idea! Danny: Peppa! Look outttttt!! (The car drives through a park) Kids at the playground: Argh! Big broom-broom car's coming! Runnnn!! (Escapes from the car, while a boy get crushed by the car) (The scene cuts to the car smashes the monkey bars) Peppa: I'm sorry about that! My parents gave me the chance to drive the car here! (The car gets back on the road) Peppa: How do I stop this moving thing? (The car moves backwards and passes Peppa's house) Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig: What have we done now? George: Dinosaurs! Mummy Pig: Sorry George, but you're too young to drive a car. At The Local Shops, Meeting with Emily (The car crashes into The Local Shops) Peppa: Ouch, ouch, ouch! Suzy: Here comes Emily! ... Uh-oh! Emily: (Goes into the food shop) Excuse me sir, but where are the bananas? Bananas are my favourite fruit! Suzy: I'm hungry! Luckily, we're near the food shop! (Goes into the candy shop) Now where's that Fruti Candy? That's just what I feel like! (Gets Fruti Candy and goes into bakery aisle) I feel like some cinnamon swirls as well and... Emily? Emily: (Glares at Peppa) How did that car crash into the shop? Peppa: Because I'm behaving very well than you, so my parents allow me to drive the car into here! Emily: So? (Peppa's parents comes in) Uh oh... another grounding for you... any questions? Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig: Yes. We were foolish and let Peppa drive off the car like so! Peppa: (Nervous) Whaa? Mummy Pig: (Grabs Peppa) I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I wouldn't let you drive off the car like this and destroying many places! I... Peppa: Whaa? WHAA?!?! Mummy Pig: I'M CALLING YOU A NAUGHTY BRAT!! (Cries while throwing Peppa into an Chinese restourant's kitchen oven) Peppa: ...? (The oven burnts Peppa into bacons) ... CRAAAAAP!! (The scene cuts to the Unkno0wnUser and an Korean man eating bacons) Unkno0wnUser: Yum! Peppa Bacon sures tastes good, huh? It comes in handy with Korean honey syurps! The Next Day (The scene fades to Peppa's house in sunny day and zooms into Peppa's bedroom) Peppa: (Wakes up) Phew! Thanks god it was just a dream! Koraemon: (Kicks the door and into Peppa's bedroom) But the kart racing marathon is outside your house! (The scene suddenly cuts into all of the Peppa's friends, adults and elderys, and even Unkno0wnUser and all of the PPFW users waiting for Peppa with their red cars) Unkno0wnUser: Yo. (The scene cuts to a view of Peppa's house while Peppa screams loudly) George: Grrrr! DINE-SAW! （ ・∀・） Epilogue Sonicthehedgehog223: TheShinyLucarioMaster, have you ever wondered why we always having old and rusty red cars? TheShinyLucarioMaster: Everybody also have red cars for no reason too. Sonicthehedgehog223: ''R U S T'' TheShinyLucarioMaster: With Unkno0wnUser's gone, we have to get back to work on Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki and U Sans Undertale: (Shoots all of them) UwU eat lead Running gags # ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE SHENRON BACK TOGETHER AGAIN # Peppa screams "CRAAAAAP!!" after get burnt into bacons. # （ ・∀・） # Sans says "UwU eat lead" after shoots Sonicthehedgehog223 and TheShinyLucarioMaster in the epilogue. Trivia * This episode is an remake of an fanon Peppa Pig episode Dreaming About Driving the Car, and the infamous spinoff ''Death'' episode Driving the Car. The plot of both episodes, were shared and modified, and tweaked. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with death Category:Episodes with users Category:Episodes with Koraemon's temporarily return Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot Category:Episodes where places get destroyed